numberblocksfandomcom-20200223-history
Numberblock Castle
'Numberblock Castle '''is the twenty-ninth episode of Numberblocks. Story Numberblocks 1, 2, 3, and 4 have an adventure in Numberblock Castle. 2 wonders how to get in. They see a switch, but none of them are tall enough to reach it. They need a Numberblock that's bigger than 4, which is 5. 4 + 1 = 5 5 is tall enough to pull the switch to open the castle door. After that, she separates into 1 and 4. The 4 Numberblocks all go inside. In the first room, which is a dead end, 4 sees a dice, which reminds him of Numberblock 6. Maybe 6 can know how to go to the next room. 4 + 2 = 6 6 raps and rolls a 3, and a door to the next room under 3's portrait appears. 6 separates into 2 and 4 before they all go. In the next room, they see 7 doors, each in a color of the rainbow. As they wonder which door leads to the next room, they know that 7 can help them. 4 + 3 = 7 7 opens the violet door and separates into 3 and 4 before the Numberblocks proceed. In the next room, as 3 walks to a square-shaped door, the floor creates a big hole in front of her. They think they are stuck, but 1 says they need someone to swing from the flagpoles to the door. 3 wonders how to get 8. 4 + 3 + 1 = 8 "Octoblock, swing, 1-2-3-4-5-6-7-8, swing!" 8 swings 2 to the other side and separates into 1, 3 and 4. They've come to the door, but 1 isn't strong enough, not even 4 when he's arranged in a square. They need a stronger square: Numberblock 9! 4 + 3 + 2 = 9 9 opens the square door before he separates into 2, 3 and 4. In the last room, Numberblocks 1-4 see, count, and put on 4 crowns. Then the door shuts itself. The 4 Numberblocks think they are stuck, but they see a hole in the ceiling. Maybe 10 could rocket them out of the castle. How do they get 10? 4 + 3 + 2 + 1 = 10 "10-9-8-7-6-5-4-3-2-1, blast off!" 10 rockets to the hole and out of the castle and separates into 1, 2, 3 and 4. What a great adventure the Numberblocks had! Trivia * This is the second time 10 becomes a rocket, the first being ''Blast Off. * 4 appears in every equation in this episode. * 4 and 8 are the only Numberblocks who have only two arrangements in this episode. * This is the third time 10 stays arranged vertically through the entire episode. * 9 is the only Numberblock who has no vertical arrangement, making this episode the second episode where 9 stays as a square the entire episode, the first being Nine. * This is the third time 9 doesn't sneeze for the whole episode, the first being Blast Off ''and the second being Odds and Evens''. * This is also the first time 9 doesn't sneeze when he's square. * 3's portraits from this episode are used in 3's counting game in Numberblocks Make & Play. * This episode and "I Can Count to Twenty" are the 2 Numberblocks episodes to air on Halloween Day 2019. Goofs * After 1 and 2 fail to pull the switch, they stay frozen while running off the frame. * 3 somehow wears a red crown. Because if she has two crowns one will fall off. It's possible that the red crown could be her hair, or an appendage. Gallery 3A0AC01E-EA47-42E2-97F8-98A6D9F14200.jpeg|Numberblocks 1-4 looking down a hole 318F4F36-4C96-406B-8C93-1C1C507E28AB.jpeg|The Numberblock Castle D87EE475-1081-487B-844F-05E73C0C64C1.jpeg|Crowns! 18BD0AC1-DFE1-4085-8A6B-F0BB0E5ACB81.jpeg|Dang it. 8227857E-A51B-42F1-9708-5CC84FC53E5B.jpeg|Aha! AAA68827-37E4-4C56-AB27-80734E5513D7.jpeg|Hmm. 36EBE416-C261-4DF7-9F06-707B0292BB23.jpeg| Category:Episodes Category:Places